


Exhibit: Underfell Papyrus

by yupimgross



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Exhibitionism, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yupimgross/pseuds/yupimgross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cameras are not permitted. Whistling and cheering are. The Director has requested body positivity. Keep your hands to yourself, be respectful.”</p><p>The bouncer eyed the incoming spectators, before they removed the barrier.</p><p>“And enjoy the show.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibit: Underfell Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired wholly by [psicro](http://psicro.tumblr.com/)'s lovely art involving [Exhibitionist Underfell Papyrus](http://psicro.tumblr.com/post/141257110690)

 

 

The stage was set.

The lights came on.

Bright and all consuming.

 

 

A spotlight just for him.

 

 

Patrons of the underground community surrounded the stage, some dressed in fanciful, bizarre, and eccentric attire. Outcasts from the world above, their interests and desires a perversion of incredible imagination and creativity. They cheered and whistled at his commendable bravery, curious to see what he would do now.

The ropes dug into his wrists, a comfort, a tether, a lifeline. It was also what held him captive before his rapt audience. Squinting from the light, Papyrus blinked away the spots from his eyes and felt his soul leap into his throat. 

Fuck, he hadn't expected it to be so crowded. 

A congregation of faces looked up at him, their eyes trained on him and him alone. Normally confident and proud, he felt quite small under the stare of the masses. He felt exposed though he knew the show had only just begun. Shying away, as well as he could, he turned his head slightly to hide behind his forearms.

 

A few voices in the crowd rose above the others. Some calling his name, others bellowing compliments. His cheekbones flushed brightly, and he tried to not let his embarrassment show. Some of these people knew him. They knew him as The Great Papyrus. They knew him as the intimidating Royal Guard. They knew of his proud stance and powerful guise.

 

 

That would change soon.

 

 

He was starting to have second thoughts as his Director for the night came striding with purpose from the crowd. Covered head to toe in simple yet concealing attire, they made certain to keep the attention away from themselves.

They were not what was to be observed.

Papyrus shook slightly and felt his teeth give a small clack as they pressed flush against his spine. Leather-clad hands dramatically graced upon the tops of his hips, making him shiver from the contact. They trailed about his frame, running along his curves and edges. Demonstrating their Exhibit to the crowd. Bones becoming hot from the pleasurable touches, he became vividly aware of the eyes that watched his every reaction, his every move.

Despite himself, his body reacted accordingly. The soul within his chest began to brighten, its red glow shining through his dark armor. He wanted to close his eyes so badly, humiliation burning his skull into a bright red that he wished would disappear. But if he closed his eyes out of embarrassment, he would only remain here longer.

 

 

As were the rules.

 

 

He gasped as the gently caressing hands became more sensual, snaking up the front of his armor, exposing a mere hint of ribs to the crowd in a tease.

Shouts bloomed from the crowd in anticipation, awaiting more. Papyrus tried to not look at all the eyes watching him, focusing somewhere on the ground, anywhere so he didn't have to look at them all.

"AH! FUCK!" He cried out suddenly as his armor was snapped clean off his frame, and the Director cast it aside.

Papyrus knew this was part of the show, he had agreed to this. He had donned the fake armor for just this purpose.

An acquaintance of his had convinced him to take on this new and exciting challenge. Claiming that he would be too embarrassed to go through with it. That he wasn’t really as confident as he wanted people to think.

 

But as he stood there half-naked, eyes trained on the floorboards, he really was beginning to question his confidence.

The lights were bright and exposing, the lack of clothing, and the sea of eyes all trained upon him made him painfully aware of any and all insecurities he had.

The scar upon his face, the cracked and damaged ribs from his many past battles, the embarrassingly too-feminine curves of his hips…

They were all laid out before the audience. Their stares drinking him in. Judging him.

 

 

As if sensing his sudden wash of unbearable humility, the Director dramatically wrapped a leg about his own, pulling themselves to his side and pressed themselves against him. A leather gloved hand gripped his jaw, and forced him to look up. Whispering words, thick like honey drawled beneath the masked mouth against his cheek. “Look how they watch you. See how they enjoy your body?” The skeleton groaned quietly as the other hand ran down his spine, his body arching from the touch.

The crowd seemed to hold their breath, delighted by his display of pleasure, eagerly awaiting.

Lusting gazes, smirks of interest, and admiring expressions made up his audience.

 

They loved him.

All his flaws, abnormalities, scars, his insecurities.

They caused reactions of both wanting and vulgar curiosity.

 

 

Excitement boiled in his soul, causing it to shine all the brighter.

The Director released his jaw, satisfied with their work. The hand along his back gripped him tightly, and began to jerk his spine.

Startled out of his thoughts, he cried out, “Hah!” The sound made a rustle of activity amongst the spectators. He squirmed in his bonds, tugging at the rope about his wrists as sweat beaded upon his brow. “Ah…” He sighed as the hand slowed, the thumb caressing the ridge of each vertebra in deliciously focused attention.

 

 

His pleasure became a soothing fog, the excitement of the show making him feel drunk with a mix of delight, pride, and shame.

A hand pulling at the hem of his pants startled him out of his trance.

“W-wait…” He whispered, though he knew it was not going to help. The Director knew the safeword, and “wait” certainly wasn’t it.

His fly was undone, and his pants were torn down to his ankles, suddenly leaving him bare, vulnerable, and prone to the many stares. His face burned with embarrassment, and he made to try to shy away once more, but the Director would have none of that.

 

 

After all, they couldn’t leave the crowd wanting, now could they?

 

 

Pelvis glowing bright red from his arousal, he gasped and moaned as a leather hand drug about him from the back of his sacrum to his Iliac curve. “Uhn…M-more…” The sound that left him seemed too loud. The audience had long gone quiet, awaiting the lovely sounds of the Director’s beautiful instrument.

The hand brushed along his pelvic arch, thumb stroking the smooth bone.

Panting breaths left him, his arousal made all the stronger by the pounding soul within his chest. A low murmur of approval bubbled up from the masses as his magic began to form. 

 

Papyrus’ bright red cock came into fruition, proudly displayed. The main event of the evening was now at play.

The Director ran a finger under his length, making a dramatic display of his twitching member to the audience. Taking their place behind him and out of sight, they continued to show him off to the crowd. Their hand squeezed along his shaft, their thumb swirling about his head.

“Mmn.” He groaned deep in his throat, his eyes falling to watch as the hand stroked him, purposefully letting his red precum make a dripping mess onto the stage floor. Papyrus’ hips began to move of their own accord, the heat of the moment taking its hold upon him.

The crowd had grown so quite as they observed, if he didn’t look it was almost like they weren’t there.

He bucked into the warm hand, the leather of its glove provided amazing friction. “Hah-ah!” Papyrus panted, his eyes scanning the crowd dully.

Expressions of rapture and excitement, and more than a few stiffs egged him on.

They loved it.

 

Invigorated, he grunted and picked up his pace.

The body behind him pressed closer, bringing their other hand forward to wrap about his length and continued to pleasure him with rough pumping movements from head to base. “Hah, ah…hnn!” A rumbling growl reverberated in his chest, he felt so close.

Papyrus strained against his bonds, leaning into the grip around him.

Shaking and sweating, he came with a final cry.

 

 

Red ribbons decorated the floor at his feet, the hands about his cock jerked him until he was left spent and dizzy. “S-shit…” He breathed as the Director removed themselves from him.

They strode out from behind him, and graced him with a dramatic sweeping bow.

The crowd clapped and cheered, a few whistled.

 

 

Papyrus couldn’t help but feel a little good about himself.

He’d put on a good show.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ffffffuuuuuuuuuu  
> This was SO fun to write, oh my god!!!


End file.
